The Hatred of Eren Yeager
by Kami no Uzumaki
Summary: AU One-Shot, The Seed of my Despair walked before me, what else could I do? The very thing that killed her stalked towards me like all those years ago as if I was a insignificant snack like all the others. But now...I am STRONG and Now, I will break this Titan with all the might I can Muster! I, Eren Yeager, Embrace my Hatred so that I can kill This Titan and all others before it!


**Okay so yeah for those that are wondering when I will be updating my other stories I must tell you that...you are gonna hate me after this. You see not only is my most anticipated game GTA V coming out in less then fours days. But I just HAD to go and look up Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan.**

**And...omg...just...OMG...I cannot think properly now with the sheer epicness of that manga/anime. Best anime of 2013 for damn sure, hell I have at least 5 pages into Leaf's very own Soul reaper, but the ideas and plot bunnies for AOT would NOT leave me alone! T_T**

**So this is the result, I will definitely make a story down the line not entirely linked to this, but I just made this one-shot to ease my raging muse right now. Updates to my other stories may not be coming for a bit so apologies for that.**

**Anyway, Enjoy this little One-Shot of mine! Beware of spoilers for those that don't read the manga, you have been WARNED!**

* * *

**The Hatred of Eren Yeager**

**Eren POV**

There it was before me, the 15 meter titan walking towards Mikasa and I, that same titan with its sickening grin. The very same titan on that day Wall maria was brought down, the one that killed her, the same titan that killed my _mother_. It's eyes bore down on me and Mikasa as it walked toward us with the intent of devouring us as it did to my mother. The sounds of battle, the roars of Reiner in his Titan form fighting off the horde of giants on him, the screams of my allies as they came to try and rescue Mikasa and I echoed within my mind.

Still I could only stand there with my turquoise eyes wide in shock as I looked upon the very thing that planted the seed of my hate for the Titans and Giants. The thing I saw firsthand break my mother in half and ate her. I could feel Mikasa trying to pull on me, her shouts of worry for us to get out of the area, but I remained unresponsive as the titan came closer. My shoulders began to tremble as my eyes met the titans and in that moment I feel an electric shock go up my spine before memories, images seared into my brain, long forgotten memories flashed before my eyes.

_'My son, I am sorry for doing this to you, but I know without a doubt...you will be the greatest weapon for mankind. You're anger for the titans...is absolute, it is what empowers you, it advances your growth, but be warned my son...that **Anger**...do not let it consume you!'_

_Anger..._

_'You are a monster...not because of your powers, but because of your **will**, no one on this planet is capable of breaking your will, and THAT...is the most dangerous aspect of all in this merciless world. Your will to Kill all the Titans, to erase them from existence...I sometimes question who is the greater threat, the Titans...or You?'_

_My Will..._

_'You must **FIGHT** to Survive! If you do not fight you will Die! This world is a cruel and merciless place, where only the strong survive and the weak perish! Fight!...Fight!...FIGHT!'_

_Fight..._

_'I will extinguish all of the Titan's from this world! I will DEVOUR them, I will crush them all till not a single bone remains! I will cleanse this world of the plague that is the Titans! I will hunt everyone of them down and no one will stop me! I will gorge on every single Titan till none remain! If am to become a demon to do so, then by all means I will embrace, my **DEMON**!'_

_Demon..._

More memories kept flooding my mind not caring for the fact the smiling titan was getting closer by the second. I was numb to Mikasa's attempts to get me to move as my eyes began to flood a murderous emerald.

_'Eren, no matter where you go, what you choose to do always remember I will always follow you...'_

_Mikasa..._

_'Did you know Eren? In a book from my grandfather, it speaks of a giant body of water that surrounds our entire continent. It's called, the Ocean! The outside...its so full of wonder...'_

_Armin..._

Then another memory, one he never wanted to remember again, the very same memory of his last moments with his mother flashed before him. Her desperate cries for him and Mikasa to flee as the Smiling Titan made its way towards them.

_'Eren, Mikasa Run! Get away from here! Forget about me and go!'_

_Mother...!_

The last sight of her, as I was hefted away by Hannes, was of her getting pulled out of my former home by the titan. Its hands breaking her spine in half, her blood flowing from its hands, the memory, the image of her getting devoured seared into my brain for the rest of my life. The day my **Hate** for the Titan's was born!

_Hate!_

_'Titans...Titans...Titans!...Titans!...TITANS!...T ITANS!...**TITANS!'**_

All I could feel at that moment was hate, an immense surge of hatred that overwhelmed me, consumed my entire being pulling me into a maelstrom of all my hate, rage and anger towards the Titans. My glowing emerald eyes glaring straight at the titan that took my mother!

''You...I will kill you, no...I will obliterate you from this _**world!**_'' I said, not seeing the changes happening to my body the way my veins began to bulge. I glanced towards Mikasa who went wide eyed under the change of my eyes, being under my glowing green gaze.

''Mikasa...run...''

I bit down my tongue as Mikasa got the message, she got away just in time my teeth pierced flesh and drew blood, and then I felt the familiar flood of power erupt from within me. My eyes glared dangerously at the Smiling Titan as my body imploded into a giant sphere of green light.

''Now DIE YOU FUCKING **TITAN**!''

**Boom!**

**Eren POV Done**

No one could have been prepared for what happened next, the forces of the Scouting Legion were unprepared for the immense shockwave that erupted from Eren's location. Mikasa was able to keep herself from getting blown back by stabbing her swords into the ground, but the steam from his transformation was almost overwhelming for her. The giants and titans attacking Reiner ceased their attacks once they felt the release of power as Reiner and Bertholdt stopped to see their brethren Titan Shifter release which should have been impossible with his arms cut off from his body.

_'What the hell?!'_ Reiner thought only for his eyes to widen when a pair of green pierced through the steam. A shiver of fear went down his spine as Eren made his appearance from the steam and what he saw truly...truly made him question.

What the hell...Was Eren Yeager?!

As Eren made himself known his Titan form was mostly the same however, his entire body was covered in a metallic armor, black as ebony. The entire form of his body was covered in this black armor yet it fit his body like a second skin, but the light sheen made it known that it was some form of metallic alloy. It covered his body and went up around his fair leaving his long hair to fall. Eren's body was taller too, from his normal 15 meters to 20 meter's tall now. His steps caused the ground to shake, the Titan Eren reared his head letting the glow of murderous green eyes glare at the Smiling Titan before him.

Nothing else mattered...

But...

To. Kill. That. Titan!

Then, he leaned forward and dashed, many had to blink from his speed even with the metal on his body he was showing speed that betrayed his size. His stomps left craters as his hand went out, he grabbed hold of the Smiling Titan's neck before his other hand socked it in the jaw causing to go flying, but he paid no heed. _Oh no_, he just dug his hand in clenching the titans upper jaw and ripped it off. The titan tried to fight back, but the Berseker Eren wouldn't let it struggle, his hand tossed the upper jaw away before he hefted the titan up then proceeded to choke slam it into the ground. He brought his foot up and slammed it on the titans chest pushing through its ribcage and going through its spine. Taking both hands he gripped its arms before pulling them off with ease.

**''Raaaagh!''** Eren yelled before tossing the dismembered limbs away before kept the struggling titan in place before he got hold of its leg and proceeded to rip them off as well. Then he lifted his leg off the titan before he dug his ahnds into the titan's ribcage and started rip it open.

**Crack!**

**Rip!**

**Tear!**

Blood gushed out like a fountain as Eren pried open the titan's ribcage and started to beat his fists into its organs tearing it apart, ripping it to pieces like a wild predator would do to its prey. Blood began to coat his body, the heat of the titan did nothing to his black armor as he tore into the titan that killed his mother with animalistic rage.

''Eren...'' Mikasa spoke from her location shock flooded her system from the brutality in Eren's display. Never before had she seen him act this way, but she felt for him the most she knew that titan it was the very same that murdered his mother and her adopted mother. She couldn't even begin to describe what he felt since he saw firsthand his mother getting eaten by that thing. She knew his hate for the titans was deep, but to go slaughtering one like this...it was an eye opener for her.

His Hate ran far deeper then anyone could imagine...

The ground quaked under Eren's fists as they pounded the titan into a bloody smear into the ground. Seemingly satisfied with that, Eren stood up before he walked towards the neck and head of what was left of the titan and he only raised his foot before he brought it down crushing it like a melon, but he didn't stop there as he began to stomp on the head and neck reducing it into a bone fragmented bloody mess of gore and guts.

Once he felt what was left of the titan begin to burn away from under his foot he stopped with head low his hatred filled glowing green eyes took in the downed titan's for with glee as it began to burn away from beneath him. Then he reared back his head and let out a roar, **''Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhrrrrr!''** the roar packed enough power to send a shockwave around him as his voice reached past the heavens and echoed amongst the world. Everyone, every sentient thing could hear the Hate in his voice from across the globe.

**Utopia District-Dungeon**

The guards stationed to keep watch on the traitor Annie Leonhardt noticed a strange phenomenon the echo of a powerful roar that shot through the district and reached even them. It brought chills down their spines thinking whatever unleashed such a roar to be incredibly terrifying. However encased in her strange crystallized prison, Annie slept, but the crystal absorbed the roar and it reverberated inside her prison and it reached her ears, Eren's Hate filled Cry to the World.

A lone tear fell from her eye, one that went completely unnoticed to everyone...

_'Eren...'_

**End**

* * *

**God that felt good, I'm grinning like maniac right now! But it helped nonetheless! My muse is...at ease...for now at least.**

**Anyway not sure how you guy will take this, but it's my view on how far Eren's hatred runs for the Titans and what I think SHOULD happen in my world in Chapter 50!**

**I'm tired now, getting ready for GTA V and such...gods my life is gonna get wasted away in some dark corner now.**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
